The Real Twilight
by chrizsanz
Summary: My name is Michael Swan. I'm just moved into this little town called Forks. I'm not much to look at. Just a normal guy living a boring life. That is until I met her. So beautiful. So mysterious. So close, yet so far. She changed my life and showed me a world beyond my own. She showed me the real Twilight. AU. GENDERSWAP.
1. Michael

**_The Real Twilight_**

_Michael/Rosalie. Edward/Emma. Jasper/Alice._

_Gender swap, of course. If it helps, the only details changed is obviously, Bella's character is now a guy named Michael. For story purposes, Jacob and Emmett's characters have been changed as well to make my story more enjoyable. You'll see what I mean and also, Rosalie has Edward's mind reading ability, not him. He gets nothing. This is always how I saw Twilight being and should have been. I have great storylines and plot twists so give it time to develop and I hope you enjoy the new version of Twilight._

_Reviews help me speed up updates, only if you like it. No pressure._

* * *

**Prologue**

_A little into the future..._

* * *

Pain.

Too much pain.

The pain was everywhere on my body. I struggled to get up before coughing up more blood out of my mouth. I grunted in pain and gripped my wounded leg that kept bleeding profusely. My watery, brown eyes slowly looked up and were met with red irises full of evil. I was panting heavily as the vampire known as James laughed at my bloody mess.

"I still can't figure out why you keep fighting me. Like I said, you're just bait for my real prey. I mean, her reaction at that field was priceless! She truly wanted to protect you, a human! You must be one hell of a pet, _cattle_." James mocked before turning the camera back on me.

"Now, beg for her to come rescue you. Tell her to come after me and avenge you!" he cackled, zooming in on my bloody face.

"No...fuck you. Don't listen to him, Rosalie! He's just a douche who can't get it up for his redheaded bitch, so he has to get off by beating up nerds like me." I grinned at the angry look on James' face before he growled and grabbed my throat. He lifted me up high above his head and hissed at me angrily.

"You little piece of shit! I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart, limb by limb and then you know what? When your _bitch_ comes to get revenge, I'm going to rip her into pieces too. But not before I get some..._fun_ in with her tight body." James threatened as a sickly smirk stretched across his face. He turned around quickly and tossed me across the floor of the ballet studio.

I cried out in pain once again, rolling on the wooden floor like a rag doll. My body twisted around as I slid into a stop with my blood leaving long streaks across the wood panels. I groaned before lifting my head off the floor and tried to see through my blurry vision. I never knew being a man could hurt so much. I sighed out a long, painful breath before rolling onto my back. The room was spinning as the blood loss and pain caught up to me.

I tried. I really tried. I tried to prove to Rosalie that I could be a real man, even though she reassured me that I was. How could I be a real man if she was the one always protecting me? Then this douchebag comes around and makes me look even more weak in the eyes of Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens. So weak that they rushed to protect me from the tracker's sinister hunt for me. Only, his real target was Rosalie herself, not me. He wanted to play this game and hunt her instead. I'm not even worth killing, just good for bait.

I wasn't a man tonight. I couldn't even protect the girl I loved. Yeah, I know she's a vampire and super strong. She could protect herself, but that wasn't the point. I came here tonight to save my mom and ended up with trying to protect Rosalie by not having her seek revenge for my soon to be death. Not that she would anyways. Who was I to her? I wasn't worthy of such a beautiful goddess whose hair shined like gold in the sun, along with her glittering, diamond-like skin. I'll just be an afterthought in the back of her mind.

I wasn't worth it.

James smiled darkly as he hovered over me with the camcorder in hand. "So, ready to beg? Plead for your life? Should I take an arm or a leg? Come on, _cattle_. I'll tell you what, I'll let you have a last word. Go ahead and say it to the camera and I promise to show it to your little girlfriend before I set her on fire."

I could only stare up at his cruel, evil face and grimace in frustration. What more could I do? I wasn't going to beg or plead for my life and I definitely wasn't going to let this bastard trick me into getting Rosalie to go after him. He wanted me to tell her that I love her, that I'm okay so that it will make her angry and want revenge for my death. Well, I wasn't going to let this dick have any satisfaction in my execution.

So I spit at his face the best I could. My spittle mixed with blood barely landed on his stolen jacket as his face contorted in anger again. I gave him a shit eating grin and flipped him the bird.

"Go fuck yourself, Assbutt. I'm not worth shit and she's not coming after you. So you might as well just kill me now and get it over with it. I'm tired at looking at your ugly face and your perverted camera fetish." I laughed mockingly at him as I watched him tossed the camcorder aside before raising his hand over his head. Here it comes. He was ready to finish me off and end my pathetic, useless life.

Finally.

Relief.

I turned my face away from the oncoming hand that was ready to rip my head off my shoulders and glanced over to the video camera. I gave the recording device a small smile and winked. If Rosalie saw this video, she would know what that would mean and know that despite my insecurties, I tried my best to be the man that could protect his girl. I tried so hard to be a man my parents would be proud of and Rosalie could love, instead of what I was now.

I just closed my eyes and let out a sigh as I waited for the finishing blow. Suddenly, a dumb question entered my head as it made me laugh softly.

How the hell did I end up here?

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_Michael_

* * *

Awk...ward.

That's all I could think of when Charlie came to picked me up at the tiny excuse of an airport and gave me a weak attempt at a hug. A couple of exchanges of pleasantries were made before we started to walk over to his car and I stopped short. I just sighed at the sight of the transportation he brought and hung my head low. Charlie brought his police car, of all things to take me to my new home.

Well, my old home if I was being honest. My first home before my parents split up. I looked over to my dad as he shrugged sheepishly. Right, he had to use the car to get around since he was the sheriff of a small town. There was no point driving another car when he was pretty much always on duty and can be called in at any time. The next couple of hours went by after leaving the airport, driving back to Forks in relative silence. We didn't have much to say, being almost similar in that aspect since we weren't exactly small talkers.

So yeah. Awkward.

Pretty quickly after landing in Washington, I could feel how cold it was and was thankful for the fact I chose to wear the black hoodie my mom got me underneath my brown jacket. She was pretty upset when I chose to live with Charlie, giving her and Phil time to themselves since they were recently married. He was also a baseball player in the Minor League and was going to be traveling a lot, so I wanted for her to be with him instead of staying home with me.

That's me. Mr. Nice Guy.

"Hey, guess what? I got you a truck to drive around, Michael. I bought for you so don't worry about touching your college money or saving up for one." Charlie spoke up and broke the silence that I was enjoying. Oh, I forgot to mention that little fact in my inner monologue.

My name is Michael. Michael Swan. The only child of Charlie and Renee Swan and social pariah of Phoenix, Arizona. Soon to be Forks, Washington.

"Really? Wow, thanks. I...really appreciate that, Charlie." I was being honest. I thought I would have to save up for months after getting some lame job to get a car of my own. God knows that I was dreading being driven around in Charlie's cop car. That feeling of dread was replace with a little happiness at my situation as I smiled slightly.

"No problem, Mikey." My smile disappeared.

And there it goes.

Soon, we arrived at the house where I spent the first few years of my life and sighed at the sight of the old home. Welcome home, Michael and welcome to your new, boring life here in Forks. Nothing exciting ever happened here.

In hindsight, I wished I could go back and slap myself for ever thinking that stupid thought.

Minutes after we parked and got my bags out of the car, a pair of trucks drove up the single street leading to house and parked along side. One was a new model truck and the other...was a very old, orange truck that had seen better days about fifty years ago.

It was beautiful.

"Hey, Charlie! Wow, is that you Michael? You got big there. Look at you, little Mikey all grown up." A man with the cowboy hat spoke to me from the open window of his new truck. I quickly recognized him as Billy Black, my dad's best friend. Charlie laughed before pulling out a wheelchair out from the cab and helped Billy into the device.

"Yeah, he's grown up for sure." Charlie agreed. Billy nodded as he smiled up at me before looking at his best friend.

"Did you tell him?" Charlie nodded. I looked at the pair in confusion before a hopeful thought popped into my head and looked over to the old truck.

"Yep. Michael, that's your truck right there. Billy here got a brand new one to help his crippled butt around and need some cash to help buy it. So I bought his old one and now it's yours. Fully repaired and maintained, I hope?" Charlie asked as Billy laughed.

"Of course. I got my best mechanic on it. Jack, are you coming out or what?" he called out to the other driver who was in my new, old truck. The door opened with a creak and revealed someone that I didn't expect to be 'Jack'. A shy looking, tanned girl with an oversized, brown leather jacket on with an open flannel shirt underneath and a white shirt. A black beanie covered her head with her long, shiny black hair hung down past her shoulders. Blue jeans and a pair of old, brown boots finished the outfit.

She also had the biggest rack I ever...

"Dad! Please don't call me that!" she scolded Billy before hopping out of the truck. She looked over at me and quickly lowered her head with a small blush on her cheeks. "He's always doing that. Hi, Michael. Do you remember me?"

For the life of me, I tried. I really didn't want to upset the shy girl anymore than her dad caused already.

"Sure...Jack...ie. From when we were kids, right?" I took a shot in the dark and it paid off as a wide smile came across her supple lips.

Close call.

"Yeah, we used to make mud pies all the time." I could tell she immediately regretted her words as she looked away again shyly. "I mean, when we were kids and you used to visit every summer before you stopped."

"Yeah, Mikey. So you have lost time to make up with her. Maybe a date of some sorts?" Billy grinned before an angry look appeared on Jackie's red face. Charlie chuckled nervously as he wheeled Billy into the house before his daughter could kill him.

"We should leave these two be, Billy. Hey, Jackie. Why don't you show Michael the truck and tell him all the things he needs to know about it. He's not exactly 'car savy' when it comes to these things." This time it was my turn to look angrily at my own dad as the two old farts laughed and went inside. Jackie and I looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence before she motioned me to follow her. We went inside the truck and she showed me all the cool things about the old machine.

I immediately fell in love with the truck, flaws and all as Jackie explained the little quirks about it.

We soon started to talk more comfortably with each other and just as quick, the hours went by before she and Billy had to leave for the night. There was school tomorrow for the both of us and I was disappointed to find out that she went to the school on the reservation rather than the one in Forks. It would have been nice to have a friend to look forward to at my new school. But it just wasn't meant to be, I guess. Plus, she was cute in a tomboyish sort of way. She was more shy than I was, that was for sure and I could be pretty shy at times.

And it was obvious that our dads were trying to push us together in a possibly, romantic way. That sort of made things a little more awkward, but all in all, it was a nice evening and she was a nice person. After a dinner of pizza and my dad watching a football game, I went to bed early with an excuse that I was jet lagged from my flight. I went to my room and found that it was exactly the way I left it, plus a new bed to fit a teenager boy instead of a little kid. I sighed as I dropped my last bag on the floor before plopping on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Trying to go to sleep in order to be prepared for a new day and not dread being the new kid in school.

...

It didn't come easy.

* * *

Well, so far things weren't going...well.

Not only did I managed to be late to school because by some weird reason, I got lost in the small town. I somehow got the wrong class schedule and went to the wrong class, tripping along the way about ten times. It wasn't until a guy named Mike, again _awkward_, helped me to the right class and things started to go a little better for me. Especially since they were far behind in studies than I was. I pretty much looked like a genius to everyone. I started to relax more as the day went on.

Until I got to Gym class and got hit in the head with a basketball I was supposed to catch before tripping once more and landed on my face. Did I forget to mention that when I passed the ball, I hit a girl named Jessica in the back of the head while she was playing volleyball?

On the _otherside_ of the court.

Yeah, I wasn't relaxed anymore.

For some reason, everyone was still okay with me being a walking accident and was very nice with me. Probably because Charlie was the sheriff of Forks and they didn't want to be on the receiving end of a ticket. Still, Mike and Jessica invited me to sit with them at lunch with a few of their own friends. After only tripping two more times, I managed to get my lunch to the table and sighed.

"Rough first day?" the boy named Eric asked. I nodded slowly, trying not to blush in embarrassment and stared at my apple.

"It's been a while since I was the new guy."

"I get it. It's hard, especially when you're in high school. It must a big change from Arizona, huh? All that sunshine to this weather?" Mike pointed out as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I never got much sun anyways. I'm not exactly the outdoors kind of guy. I never played sports or anything." I mentioned as Jessica pouted a little and rubbed the back of her head.

"I figured as much." she said, everyone laughing in return.

I laughed softly too, finally being able to relax again and started to eat my lunch. Things were starting to finally look up a little for me and if I just managed not to trip anymore today, I could survive this. That what I kept telling myself...

Until they came along.

It was like watching one of those teen movies in slow motion as the first of them started to arrive in the cafeteria. A short girl with brunette hair cut into a pixie style, walking hand in hand with a taller guy with wavy blonde hair. They were so...beautiful with obviously designer clothing which meant they had some serious cash. I watched in amazement as another movie-like couple followed them, a taller girl this time with long brown hair and a guy with gravity defying, spikey hair. Again, very beautiful and wearing expensive clothes. All four of them also had pale skin, probably because the lack of sun around here.

"Who are they?" I couldn't help, but asked as Jessica was more than willing to spill the gossip.

"Yeah, they are hard to miss. Those are the Cullens' kids, adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Both of them are pretty young, but I guess they didn't mind adopting older children. Even though it's so weird that four of the five are couples."

"Come on, Jessica. Don't be jealous. You're just jonesing for Edward and his hair. It's not like any of them are related to each other." Mike explained before turning to me. "The little one and the blonde are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Like Jessica said, they're a couple. The other two are Edward Cullen and Emma Cullen. I admit, it's a bit weird that they both chose to take their adopted parents last name, but everyone knows they're not related."

"Oh, that's cool. I agree, nothing wrong with that." So weird. "But wait, Jessica. You said five, I only see four."

Jessica and the other girl sitting with us both rolled their eyes as the guys chuckled at their reaction. Jessica looked at me before motioning to the door. "Don't worry, she's coming. Much to these horn dogs appreciation, she likes to make a solo grand entrance."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I had no idea what she meant until the glass doors opened one more time and I found my breath stolen away from me. I could see now what Jessica meant as most guys turned to watch her enter the cafeteria. I never seen a girl like her before. Her blonde hair bounced in wave over her shoulders. Supple, pale pink lips accented her beautiful pale face and her eyes. Her golden eyes shined like gold as she walked over to her family's table, the curves of her body obvious to everyone in the large room.

"I see what you mean." I finally said something after a few minutes of staring like an idiot. Jessica rolled her eyes again as she looked over to her friend.

"Another one under her spell. That's Rosalie Hale, twin sister to Jasper and the Ice Queen of Forks High." the girls laughed as I watched the Cullen teenagers sit at their table, not eating their food for some reason. Suddenly, Rosalie's head whipped towards our table, staring down the girls as they quickly shut up and looked down at their food. I couldn't help, but laugh at their embarrassment as the blonde goddess silenced them with only a look. Then, for some reason...she looked at me.

I was in a trance as Rosalie's icy stare pierced right through me, as if she was trying to concentrate on something. A strange look appeared on her beautiful face as her thin eyebrows rose up in what I could only say was confusion. Maybe she was trying to figure out who I was. I was the new guy after all in school. But this look, it wasn't curiosity. It was as if she were trying to understand some kind of puzzle. Her reaction got more strange as her face slowly contorted into another look.

Almost like...if she was _starving_ for something. If that made any sense, it didn't to me.

Then, one of the other girls had a strange look on her face. Alice, I think it was. As if she were daydreaming or something. She quickly looked at me in surprise, similar to Rosalie's, but not as threatening. Rosalie looked over to Alice just as quick and a shocked look appeared on her face as if she saw something horrible.

What in the hell was going on over there? Seriously.

By now, all the Cullens were looking over at me. No one else at my table noticed, just me as I shifted nervously in my seat. Did they think I was some kind of pervert or something? Staring over there like an idiot. Great, my first day and I was about to be labeled a creep. Seriously!

Suddenly, Rosalie got up and left her table and dumped her full tray of food into the trash. Instead of going to the doors that she came through earlier, she started to walk over to the other set of doors behind my table. Great, here it comes. She's going to say something to me in front of everyone about staring at her like a perverted creep. A beautiful woman about to cut my balls off. Things couldn't get any worse.

She passed around our table and stopped just a foot away from me, not looking at my scared face. Rosalie just looked ahead and took in a deep breath before her body shook ever so slightly. By this time, everyone else at my table noticed the most beautiful girl in school standing near me and quickly became quiet. Watching to see what she wanted and why she was there. I was scared shitless. I didn't know what the hell was going on. I was just so confused as I watched her close her eyes as if she was focusing on something.

Finally, she stopped trembling before slowly turning her head to the side and looked down at me with a blank face. Her eyes gently opened, revealing a pair of dark brown eyes that weren't there before. My new friends were deathly silent as they watched Rosalie stare at me. Her adopted brothers and sisters watching as well, tensed and looked like they were about ready to jump in a second's notice. And then much to everyone's surprise, she gave me the tiniest smirk on her supple, pale lips.

"Welcome to Forks."


	2. Rosalie

**_The Real Twilight_**

_Michael/Rosalie. Edward/Emma. Jasper/Alice._

_Genderswap. AU. Rated T for now. Possible M later._

_'I'm not going to lie, I'm a review whore.'_

_ T.M. Manning_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Rosalie_

* * *

"So, how was your first day of school?"

I looked up from my plate and smiled weakly at Charlie. How would I even begin to tell him about my day? First, I got lost. Then I tripped my way to the wrong class before finding the right one with the help from a guy with my name. Then came Gym class where I tripped some more and then threw a ball at a girl's head before tripping one last time. Lunch was swell, got into a stare down with the most beautiful girl in the world and almost got called a perverted creep. It was a good thing that she simply welcomed me to Folks even though I was close to peeing in my pants.

Did I forget to mention that I sat next to her in Science class where suddenly, she can't stand to be next to me? Yeah, apparently I stink to her and then she acted all crazy to me for the rest of the class. Yep, I went from almost being called a perverted creep to the smelly dude in Science.

"It was okay."

"Good, good. I hoped you fit in well. Meet any new friends?" Charlie asked between bites.

"Some." I thought of Mike and Jessica, along with the other three whose names escape me at the moment. "I sort of met a girl too."

"Really? That was fast. You're a charmer, just like your old dad." Charlie couldn't help but be proud. I shook my head at his reply.

"No, not like that. I just noticed her and her family when they walked in during lunch. She did welcome me to Forks though." Yeah, before she couldn't stand the smell of me anymore.

"This girl got a name or shall she remain nameless?" he grinned. Wow, I think this is the most that Charlie and I have ever said to each other. I didn't even tell him the whole story.

"Cullen, I think. Rosalie Cullen." I told him before taking another bite of dinner. "You know the family?"

Charlie's eyebrows rose up an inch before nodding his head slowly. "Yeah, one of Dr. Cullen's kids. Good man and his wife too. Adopting all those kids."

"I noticed a lot of people talking _about_ them in school, but not really _with_ them." I pointed out. Suddenly Charlie sighed and set his fork down hard on his plate, much to my surprise. I waited a few moments before he finally spoke up about his reaction.

"Some people only know how to judge. Dr. Cullen and his wife are good people. Their kids as well. Never caused any trouble around here since they moved here a couple of years ago. The town of Forks is lucky to have a doctor like Carisle. He could have been a world class doctor anywhere, but he chose to live and work here. They're a good family, but some people in town are just stubborn and like to talk nonsense." Charlie stated in frustration. I noticed for the first time since I'd been here, that he seemed to be a little emotional. This subject must be personal for him for some reason. But I wasn't going to delve into that can of worms.

So I just nodded before getting up and collected our plates. The subject needed to be changed. "So, what time's the game?"

"At six. You wanna watch it with me?" Charlie looked hopeful at me, but I shook my head at his request.

"I have some homework to finish after the dishes. Can't be caught behind in school now." I lied so I would hurt my dad's feelings. He gave me a nod of approval before thanking me for making dinner. He grabbed a beer and headed to the living room as I turned to clean up the plates and counter. A hour later and three pages of math homework done, I found myself laying back on my bed in boredom. There wasn't much left to do beside email my mom on how great life was here in Forks and how fine I was after arriving here.

Which wasn't completely a lie. Charlie and I were getting along much better than I thought we would, despite our original awkwardness in the beginning. But my first day at Forks High was exactly ideal with all the tripping, getting lost, and being smelly to the most beautiful girl in the world. So more or less, I was feeling so so. I sighed before pulling my phone out and typed out a quick email to my mother about how great I was and how she shouldn't worry about me. That was my job in life, to always take care of my mom. Always reminding her to pay the bills on time or when we needed to go grocery shopping.

Don't get me wrong, Renee is a greta mother. But she was always the free spirit type of person and lived life in the moment, where I was more like Charlie in how serious and realistic I lived life. I still find it hard to believe she settled down long enough to marry Charlie and give birth to me. Knowing how she was, she must have really loved Charlie to do that. But my dad always found peace living a simple, calm, safe life here in Forks and that just wasn't my mother's style.

Sometimes, love really isn't enough.

I glanced at my phone absently for a moment before sending the email and set it down on the nigthstand. I turned off my lamp and plopped back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling once again. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as I closed my eyes and begged for sleep to take me away from this crazy storm of a day.

...

Sleep still didn't come easy for me.

* * *

Three days.

Seriously, three freaking days of the same routine. This was my normal day.

I would get lost on the way to school, show up late for my first class while tripping along the way, doing something embarrassing in Gym class, and ended up hurting either myself or someone else.

Then, Lunch.

More awkward staring between myself and my tray of food as I tried not to stared over at the Cullen's table. Pretending to be interested in the conversation between my new friend and taking small bites of mediocre food. I would feel sets of eyes burning into me and I couldn't help but glance over in Rosalie's direction every time. It was always the same thing, no one would be staring as they ignored their food and conversed between themselves. But I could tell by the general direction of their bodies that they were looking over here, possibly at me and my weird acting.

Then, Biology.

Being permanent seated next to Rosalie caused more friction between her and I as she kept to herself during the entire class. She would acted even more strange in class than I did at lunch, shivering and fidgeting every so often. She would politely work with me during the class projects, but never talk directly to me.

I kept sniffing myself, just in case I did stink. I didn't think I did, but apparently Rosalie found me to be replusive. So every time we were in class together, I would be downtrotten and generally feeling like crap. The faces she made didn't help either, her cute nose scrunching up as if I cut the cheese or let out a burp. Just a look of disgust and resistance to my mere presence as if I was an abomination. Far different than that first day when she welcomed me to Forks. I sighed every time in depression.

I would never understand women.

But all that changed that fifth day of my first week in Forks.

Once again, I was late for class and arrived a few seconds after the bell rang. I apologized to the teacher before making my way to my seat next to Rosalie, ready for another day of disgusted looks and silence. I sat there, just looking down at the table we both shared until I heard a familiar voice that at the same time was unfamiliar.

"Hi."

The mere word startled me as I flinched in response and shook the whole table when I grabbed it. Everyone in class quickly turned towards the sound and stared at me as I smiled sheepishly at the sudden attention. "Sorry...almost fell out of the chair."

The students slowly turned away, uninterested in my weirdness as the teacher shook his head and went back to writing on the board. I glanced over to Rosalie who had a ghost of a smile on her supple lips. An almost amused expression was on her normally blank face at my sudden and awkward reaction to a simple greeting.

"My, aren't we jumpy?" she whispered to me as the teacher wrote out our assignment for the day.

I didn't know what to do. All week she had been acting all strange to me and now, she was nice and sweet to me? I just said the first thing that came to mind. "..._hi_?"

"Yes, I think we establish a mutual hello when I said hi and you jumped like a scared squirrel." Rosalie joked. Now she was joking? What in the hell is going on here? Am I in the Twilight Zone or something?

"Well, you haven't exactly been...chatty since that first day during lunch. More like, uh...you know. I mean, not you know. Just..."

"Strange?" Rosalie whispered knowingly.

"No, no, no. No...no? Yeah...maybe a little." I whispered back, ready for some type of insult in return.

"I know I've been a little awkward this week. I've just been going through some stuff and you just happened to be here during all of it. I'm...sorry about that." It looked like she struggled to say that. As if she weren't used to apologizing to someone for anything.

"Oh, it's fine. All good here. I'm relieved, actually. I thought I had some serious B.O. or something by the way you reacted to me." I chuckled nervously as Rosalie cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"Trust me, you don't stink...at all. Quite the opposite, actually." Rosalie replied before her eyes widened slightly at what she said and looked forwards at the blackboard.

Wow, this girl is more weird than me.

"Okay, now just follow the assignment on the board and turn in your papers at the end of class. There is a microscope for you and partners to share on each of your tables. So hop to it." Our teacher finished writing his lesson before delving into a random book at his desk.

After a few moments, Rosalie and I looked back at each other with awkward smiles on our faces before starting our assignment. Just like the days before, we went through the work pretty quickly since we both seemed to be at the same level of education. While the rest of the class were barely getting to the second or third problem, we were done as silence soon became a distant memory now. It had been broken by Rosalie's apology and my confession about my idea of being odor-challenged.

"So, tell me something about yourself." Rosalie asked, much to my surprise and awe. She wanted to know something about me?

"Uh, well. Um..." I was lost for words.

"Yes, I already knew that you get tongue twisted around pretty girls." Rosalie let out a small giggle, her lips pressed together as the cute sound hummed out.

"Right, sorry. I guess, I like to read a lot. I really like older stories and dusty books." I smiled softly, trying to hide my regret for telling her such a nerdy thing about myself. But she gave me a look of such...respect?

"That's a nice quality. I don't see much of that anymore nowadays. It's all about Google or Wikipedia to find stuff out or watch a movie instead of reading the book." I tilted my head at her statement as she gave me a confused look back. "What?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. It's that...for a second there, you sounded a little out of time. I know what you mean about that stuff, but I also enjoy a good movie too. Especially an old one."

"I've been told that before." Rosalie mused, a twinkle in her eye. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"I really like ones that are related to books or Broadway shows. A Streetcar Named Desire was one of my favorites. Even though the movie Chicago is fairly new, it's been a show on Broadway for years and takes place in the Golden Age of America. I guess I like things that pull the emotional strings. Not very manly, huh?" I chuckled nervously, expecting for her to agree.

"Well, I think it takes a real man to enjoy the Fine Arts and even more to admit it." She mused, giving me a playful wink. I chuckled nervously again as I fiddled with my pencil, trying not to mess up this wonderful conversation with the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I fiddled with the pencil so much that it flew out of my hand and on the floor between us.

We both leaned down to grabbed the writing tool and touched foreheads for a brief moment. Our eyes met and I could have sworn that when class started, her eyes were a golden shade of amber. But now, up close and personal, they looked black as night as she looked at me like a predator hunting her prey. She trembled slightly and a very low, guttural growl escaped through her pale lips as I was captivated by her dark eyes.

Fear overtook my mind as everything went blank in my head. Rosalie lifted me off my stool and threw me on top of the table violently as her hands pinned mine over my head. A look of lust, desire, and hunger as she dove in and bit into my neck in a furious manner. I was in pain and pleasure all in the same time as Rosalie pressed her large bust into my chest as she fed upon my blood until I could give no more.

I took my last breath in as she pulled away from my neck with blood dripping down her chin. She gave me a look of lust as I laid there dying by her hands and my mind went blank again.

I shook my head of such a stupid thought and blinked rapidly as I looked back at Rosalie who began to shake even more. She got up out of her seat without a word and ran out of the classroom in a rush to get away. I could only stare at the opened door and back to the empty seat as I tried to figure out what was going on. The students and the teacher looked at me before I shrugged and gave myself a loud sniff.

"I don't stink."


End file.
